happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Down the Strain
Down the Strain is a HTFF episode. Plot Octo and Otto attempt to purchase bottled water from a vending machine. But they simply do not have the change for it. Octo spots a drinking fountain, to which is a long line of thirsty people. Despite the sun beating down on him, Octo decides to wait patiently, taking advantage of the small amounts of water that Eddy squirts from his sports bottle. Finally the duo reaches the fountain, but before they could take a drink, the water abruptly stops flowing. Desperate for hydration, Octo leaves for another source of water. Otto walks towards an open manhole, but is briefly stopped by his octopus companion. But as he continues to shrivel, Octo decides they have no other choice, and leads Otto right into the hole and down the ladder. Soon enough they reach the sewers. Octo splashes the water on his face until realizing how dirty it is. Before they could climb back up, the manhole cover is placed back on, trapping them courtesy of Handy. The frustrated Octo and Otto are now forced to find a new way out through the dark endless sewer system. As they trudge through the maze of grime, it isn't long before Octo gets the feeling they are being followed. Turning his head, he sees Gator swimming behind them. The dopey alligator then lunges but misses the pair. Octo and Otto begin running for their lives. Jauz is shown trying to fix a clogged pipe, the cause of the water shortage above. Accompanying him is Byte, who soon spots Octo and Otto running past. They fall over and Gator prepares to eat them, when Byte gets in the way. Gator mockingly points at the tiny caiman, getting his finger bitten as a result. Blood drips into the water, which causes Jauz to go into a feeding frenzy. Gator tries in vain to shake off Byte, in whom his entire hand is encased. Octo and Otto get away while the predator is distracted. Unfortunately, Jauz chases after them, much faster and vicious than Gator. The two eventually reach a dead end, with an upwards pipe being the only escape route. As Jauz closes in, Octo squeezes himself into the pipe, trying to pull Otto along despite him being too big to fit through. The scene changes to a gym locker room, specifically a shower stall that Jock enters. Suddenly, to his horror, Octo comes out of the drain, made even worse when he pulls out Otto's mangled remains. Jock turns, only to slip over a bar of soap and smash his head against the wall. Octo is finally able to enjoy moisture coming from the shower head. Unfortunately, Byte crawls out from the drain and lunges. Back in the sewers, Jauz and Gator brawl it out. Plunger, entering the scene, manages to fix the clogged pipe. Back on the surface, Eddy reaches the drinking fountain, when a large quantity of water blasts out and fills his beak to the point of exploding. Deaths #Otto is forced through a pipe. #Jock smashes his head. #Octo is eaten by Byte (offscreen). #Eddy's bill explodes. Trivia *Disco Bear and Petunia were planned to appear, but were replaced by Eddy and Jock respectively. *Thirsty was seen in the line along with numerous generic tree friends. *Plunger makes his entrance by hopping out of a green pipe, a reference to Mario. *Otto's death is similar to one of Petunia's injuries in Read 'em and Weep. *Octo is the first of the duo to kill someone, Otto. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 104 episodes